Rays Of Sunshine
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a highly regarded manager within the Darcy corporation, its not till she meets the infamous William Darcy that things begin to change. How does Elizabeth's relationship with Darcy affect her future? And what does Wickham have planned for Darcy himself? Follow their story of betrayal and love in modern day Britain.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to Wendi Triplet Mom for her help in editing.

**Warning my Pen name will be changing to Natalie Blackman**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Set during Modern Day Britain...<em>

**Prologue**

Sharp rays of sunlight pierce over the tops of the trees, blinding me. I squint in pain as I fish in my pockets for my sunglasses. The day is too nice to suit my foul mood. I grab the reins of my horse and reach for the reins of the other.

I trudge along towards the Bennet's mansion tugging on the reins to hurry the horses along. I use to hate riding out with the Bennet daughters. However, on further acquaintance I found the two eldest to be pleasant women who were both smart and good-humoured. Elizabeth Bennet has wit and unafraid to speak her mind. Jane was at times too pleasant which I find infuriating especially when she tries to find the best in everyone. I am not the type of person to hate but many of the stories she retells from her time at University and people she knows makes me question if she is too good-natured. Especially concerning her ex boyfriend, Andy who sounded like an idiot.

"Are we ready?" My head snaps up towards the sound of Elizabeth's voice. I move so quick I fear I might have whiplash.

"I did not mean to startle you." She apologises.

"Not your fault, I was so lost in thought I did not hear you approach." I smile despite myself; she always manages to make me smile.

"I'm afraid my mother demanded my attention." I did not miss how the word mother was laced with weariness. "How she forgets to work a laptop I never know."

She climbs onto her horse and smiles. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." I answer.

I climb onto my horse and follow her as she begins to trot down the lane.

"How is your father?" She asks.

"He is well." I reply.

"I'm glad to hear it, dad says you can take any time off you need to help him."

"I have found him a home."

"Oh does it need to come to that?"

"I fear so."

"I'm sorry to hear it." She says taking my hand and squeezing, all of a sudden my future does not look so bleak. I smile as she pulls her hand away.

"Come on!" She says digging her heels into the horse.

She broke away from me in a gallop down the lane. I chase after her matching her speed. As the one in charge of the Bennet's stable, it was also my duty to ride with all the daughters to ensure their safety when riding.

I hate riding with Lydia and Kitty as they spend all their time flirting with me. Mary is doing her A levels and spends much time discussing the psychology of the human brain. Overall, I find it boring. The two youngest lost interest in me when they realised I paid them no attention. I soon realise Elizabeth is racing me; I never thought her to be the type to race. She surprises me yet again. The lane we are racing down leads into a small field, which is always good fun to race the horses.

My heart is beating wildly and for the first time in a year, I feel alive. Suddenly Elizabeth stops and jumps down from her horse. She waits for me to trot back to her before she pulls me from my horse. She leads me by the hand as we run through the field to the fence. She climbs over first I am about to protest, but she pulls me into the field next.

"Trust me," She whispers, I nod I'm too lost in her eyes to talk.

We stop at the top of the hill. We can see the town from where we stand; the manor house is behind us. The sun blazes above us, I am lost, I'm not sure what I'm meant to see.

She leads me to the trees where we find a small mud path and we follow it until we're inside the forest. From there we detour to the right at which time I have become impatient.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're here." She says as she pulls me through the branches of a small tree.

I am about to moan that my clothes will become ruined when I stop. We are standing next to a stream that is trickling down the side of the hill. The sun is highlighting the trees above us; tulips decorate the ground around us, as the sound of the stream is music to our ears.

"I come here to think." She says.

"It's nice." I murmur.

She smirks, "If you ever need some where to hide from the world. I recommend here."

It was not long before we are trotting back to the house. For the briefest moment, I had managed to forget my problems to escape the dark that had engulfed my life.

I climb down from my horse and offer my hand to Elizabeth. She accepts grateful for my thoughtfulness as I help her down. She removes her helmet and passes it to me so I can place it with the others.

Smiling broadly, cheeks flushed she makes to leave. I cannot go home yet I have work to do.

"Thank you Darcy." She says as she heads back to the house.

"The pleasure's all mine." I murmur as I watch her retreating form.

How had I, William Darcy gone from heir to my father's global corporation to working in a stable for the Bennet's household?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

With the Darcy Corporation now in control of Mr Wickham and his son George Wickham, how is Darcy to take back what is rightfully his? Why was the corporation signed over in the first place? What is the condition of Old Mr Darcy and what of the Darcy family? In this romantic tale of deception and betrayal Elizabeth has the upper hand over Darcy, will she help the man she was destined to be with or will she become blinded by pride and prejudice?

Dennis :)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**August – Present Day**

Elizabeth Bennet sat on the creamy fabric sofa in the living room of the Bennet Mansion. Her father had gone to the bookshop to fetch the book he had ordered. Mrs Bennet, along with Kitty and Lydia had gone shopping. Jane left early in the morning to meet her friend at Costa, leaving Lizzy alone with the dogs and an empty house. Although she could not say why, the peace and quiet bothered her.

The news headlines flashed across the TV screen that hung from the brackets on the wall, she paid little attention to the news, it had not changed since this morning and unlikely to do so. Instead, she sat engrossed in her book, on the floor next to her feet her Jack Russell, Rolla, chewed merrily away on a teddy bear given to her by Lydia.

Outside she could hear the noise of a car engine failing to start, glancing once at the window before turning back to her book. Rolla paused in her attempt to tear off the label from the teddy bear, christened _Collins_ by Kitty, to stare at the window. She got to her feet, her nails tapping against the laminate flooring as she headed for the window.

"Rolla," Lizzy said glancing over the top of her book to watch her dog.

Rolla glanced back at her mistress, then back to the window. Wagging her stumped tail, she continued to wander over to the window. Pausing before placing her paws against the ledge, she looked back at Lizzy.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked getting to her feet. "Show me,"

Rolla continued to wag her tail as Lizzy approached. Lizzy, understood the hints of her rescue dog. She was a shy dog, and due to her ill treatment at the hands of her last owners, she was afraid of nearly everything and anything that moved. They had discovered the little Jack Russell when out walking with Jane's German Sheppard Axel. She had come running out of the bushes and followed them home. Rolla did not trust anyone except those she had grown to know, and Mr Darcy, to Lizzy's annoyance, was one of her favourites. The little dog adored him, which ticked Lizzy off to no end, especially after their first meeting was such a disaster.

She lifted the little dog into her arms so she could see out the window, tail still wagging, Lizzy sighed. No wonder Rolla was excited. Leaning against the wall, Lizzy watched Mr Darcy as he tried to start his car. The white banger refused to start; she could see him as he sat in the driver's seat slowly lose his self-control. It was not the first time his car had refused to start, it normally took four goes and then the engine would turn over, but this time it looked like the car was finally dead.

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _She watched as Darcy hit the dashboard with his fist and curse at the steering wheel. Climbing out of the car, and popping open the bonnet to look at the engine, he shook his head as his hands began to probe at the mechanism inside.

Behind her, Lizzy heard the sound of big paws as they padded along the floor towards her. It seems Darcy's moment of rage had awoken the eight stone German Sheppard, Axel. His big head rubbed against Lizzy's thigh, nudging her aside so he could look through the window as well.

"Don't mind me," Lizzy murmured as the dog rested its head on the ledge to watching the man outside.

Noticing his tail wagging, she sighed. "Not you, too." _Why are all my dogs infatuated with Mr Darcy? _ She asked herself.

"I suppose I should go help him, again." Lizzy said, putting Rolla down on the floor and walking towards the door.

Her feet crunched against the gravel driveway as she made her way towards Darcy. He did not hear her approach as he mumbled to himself. The dogs bounded over to him, Lizzy hissing at them not to jump on him. Unfortunately, Rolla did not pay attention and launched herself at Darcy's leg, startling the poor man senseless. He jumped in shock head colliding against the bonnet of the car; Lizzy heard the crunch from where she was standing and she watched as Darcy tumbled to the ground.

She ran to his side. Dizzy from the blow he just endured, he failed to sit up. She knelt beside him; he scowled at her. Rolla and Axel were waiting for the opportune moment to strike and lick Darcy.

"Why is it, Mr Darcy, that you are always on the floor?"

"I'm beginning to believe it is your doing Elizabeth,"

"My fault? You seem to place the blame on everyone but yourself, Mr Darcy."

"You say my unfortunate circumstance is my entirely fault?" He grumbled, trying to get up, but failing.

"I'm saying that perhaps it's time to stop living in the past and to accept your circumstances."

"No!" He said sitting up. Lizzy moved away. "I," He grumbled getting unsteadily to his feet. "I will not listen to this, I am William Darcy, my family hasve been around for generations, I..." He stumbled to his knees.

"You are no one at the moment; you look like a fool by the way you act. You know I believe you.,"

"It's not enough!" He shouted back.

"And I know you have lost everything, but you are making things worse, not better!" She knelt in front of him grasping his shoulders. "Listen to me, William, the way you are behaving... it is not working. You need to take control, not act like a child and throw a tantrum because things are not going your way."

"I do not know what to do," He gasped before passing out.

"First we need to make sure you haven't damaged that big head of yours." She said standing up, Lizzy noticed Fred the gardener in the garden and went to ask for his help in moving Darcy inside.

Rolla licked Darcy's face when her mistress's back was turned. Axel, lying down next to Darcy, was unsure of how to help. Rolla sat next to the immobile young man. _My friend is going to stay! _She thought to herself.

As Elizabeth went to recruit Fred, she thought back to her first meeting with Darcy, h_ow had everything changed?_

~~~~~~~~ROS~~~~~~~~

**3 Years Ago – First meeting**

Lizzy fidgeted for the fourth time, adjusting the tight seat belt that dug into her shoulder, earning an annoyed glance from her mother who sat in the front passenger seat. Lizzy shrugged her mother off; she did not want to be here in the first place, she came only because of Jane's insistence. She had every right to be moody, especially since she sat crammed into the back of their car with Lydia and Kitty.

Jane had offered to drive, seeming as her mother did not want too, their father had refused to come, and Lizzy tried to be as obstructive as possible. She soon regretted her decision to refuse to drive as Jane was an aggressive driver. Her sweet nature and calm presence did not exist when behind the wheel; she drove fast and reckless.

Holding tight to the handle above the door, as Jane took the second left at the roundabout, Lizzy cursed herself internally. Why she had agreed to come, she did not know. She disliked her cousin; everyone knew there was a family divide between the Bennets and the Collins. The argument had taken place before she was born. She did not know what the argument consisted off, just that it occurred after her grandfather's death.

She knew why her mother wanted to go; she loved parties, regardless of who was attending them. Lydia and Kitty were no different; Mary was the only one who wanted to meet the other side of the family to mend the divide. Jane, as always, failed to see why there might be a reason they were not to see the other part of the family; as always she looked for the best in people.

_Perhaps there was a misunderstanding, people change, _Jane had said while dressing. Lizzy remembered the conversation that had taken place three hours ago. She kept replaying the scene to see if there could have been a way to convince Jane not to bring her. She respected her father too much; she did not want to mend the divide between the families, especially since her father had caused the divide. If he had caused it, he would have good reason; going to this party would be a betrayal, and, despite Jane's reassurances, Lizzy could not shake that feeling.

The engagement party of their cousin they were driving to had some good news, Elizabeth colleague Charlotte was to be there. Although Charlotte was a few years older than herself, Lizzy was mature enough to be friends with her. The main reason she did not want to go was that she did not want people to associate her with her family, especially since Charlotte's father was also Lizzy's boss . He had met her family; in fact, it was through her father that she received the opportunity to work for Sir William. Lizzy knew that being with her family tonight would not change his opinion of her; however, Sir William said he was inviting some colleagues and friends. Since Sir William was on the board of directors, she had to assume that his colleagues would also be on the board.

Her chance for promotion diminished with every mile it took to get to the party, her family was going to make a bad impression, she knew it and the board of directors were going to see this. She had only ever met Sir William from the board, she worked close with him. However she knew the rest of the board consisted of investors. Although she had not met them she had heard a few rumours that the board consisted of snobs. Mr Darcy was also part of the board, she had not met him yet, but the rumours were generally consisted of about him.

As the car swerved into the driveway and parker, four frightened looking women passengers climbed out, followed by a nonchalant driver. Collecting themselves, they began to make their way to the house, and Mrs Bennet gave each of her daughters a once over to make sure they looked respectable before entering the house. The waiters took their coats and led them through to the room where people were dancing and stood talking.

The bar area was fully occupied; children had gathered at the far side of the room, entertaining themselves with cakes and sweets. Like any party, the dancers were not brilliant, the dance floor was filled with those in love and not paying attention to those around them, grandparents dancing with their grandchildren, and a drunk woman who had suddenly decided that she could dance.

It was a funny mix of people; the obviously very wealthy and the lower class. Everyone at the dance conversed freely with each other regardless of their class, except for an odd few. One woman was dressed from head to toe in designer clothes and wearing a very low riding top that somehow managed to show off her cleavage without making her look like a tramp. Lizzy took an instinct instant dislike to her, not because of the way she dressed but due to the way she looked down on those who spoke to her.

At least there were a few good looking men in the room; perhaps tonight wouldn't be a waste of time, especially since most of their eyes were looking her way.

A small plump man with a beetroot complexion approached them. He waddled over to them and offered his hand to Mrs Bennet.

"Fran!" he exclaimed, "It is good to see you after all this time."

Lizzy's mother accepted the hand, smiling in return. "It has been too long Gary."

"It has - how have you been?"

"Where do I start?"

Before her mother could continue, Lizzy moved away, followed by Jane, leaving their sisters with their mother. Charlotte was standing next to Sir William when Lizzy approached; Jane left her to fetch some drinks. Lizzy embraced her friend and smiled at her boss.

"Ah Lizzy, I am glad you came! There is someone I would like you to meet." Sir William greeted her; he moved his hand to wave someone over to them.

"This is Mr Bingley." Lizzy shook the man's hand; he was handsome but not her type. "He recently moved here and has become a key member in our company."

"What it is that you will be doing, Mr Bingley?" Lizzy asked

"Call me Charles, please," he said. "I am to take over for Ms Tanner." _Oh, he will be working with me. I'm definitely not interested in him. _She thought to herself.

"I look forward to working with you."

"So you're Miss Bennet?" His smile grew. "I was hoping to meet you."

"Well, here I am," She said.

Jane came back over to her, carrying both their drinks, and froze shortly after seeing Charles. Quickly recovering from her shock she handed Lizzy her drink. Lizzy smiled into her glass of wine, her smirk growing wider when Charles stood staring at Jane before recollecting himself.

"This is my sister Jane, this is Charles Bingley." Lizzy finally introduced the pair and watched as they exchanged greetings.

Lizzy soon noticed someone else had joined them, tall, strikingly handsome, brown hair and muscular build. She caught her breath and glanced at Charles. _Is he going to introduce us or stare at my sister all day? _She mused.

Sir William noticed the man and instantly set to introducing them all. "Lizzy, Jane this is Mr Darcy." Lizzy froze, she knew that Darcy was an investor in their company.

"Lizzy she works for Sir William!" Lizzy cringed at her mother's loud voice, she was still talking with Gary.

"Tonight she said she would be meeting with the board of directors; I hope they are nothing like the rumours! I heard they are all arrogant, big headed, fools!" Jane blushed at her mother's words, Lizzy closed her eyes. _I am not going to get a promotion. _She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Wendi Triplet Mom for her help in editing, any errors are my own doing.

Sorry for late delay, life took an unexpected turn, enough excuses.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em>Continued from Chapter One...<em>

_I am going to be fired._ I look back at my mum who is beaming at the possibility of spreading gossip. _Perhaps I should faint; all attention would divert from my mother to me. A tad drastic though. Besides attention would still be on my family and in all fairness, my mother would make things worse._

"When do you start working with me Charles?" I ask, pretending to be unaffected by my mother's words.

"Monday," Charles answers, joining in turning the attention away from my mother.

By this point Jane's complexion has changed dramatically, and I risk a glance at Sir William. He, too, has turned a shade of pink, however, he is still willing to join in the conversation.

"Yes, Mr Bingley will be a great contributor to our team." _Oh, please not the team speech, I do not think I can take it again._

"If you'd like, I can introduce you to the office and give you a tour of the building." I offer Charles a smile.

"I have already received a tour, however it was very brief, so I would like that very much." He agrees; he turns to address Jane. "What is it that you do?"

"I am a Vet at Hertfordshire Animal Hospital." Jane replies.

I turn my eyes from Jane to find Mr Darcy watching me; he seems a little confused. I arch an eyebrow.

"Mr Darcy, you seem to be in deep thought. Perhaps I can help." He is surprised at me for addressing him. _Just because you are my boss does not mean I will not talk to you._

"You are Miss Bennet?" My eyebrows crease in confusion as I try to understand the meaning of his gaze.

"I thought Sir William made that apparent." I say archly.

A flash of indifference crosses his face; apparently, MR Big Boss is not used to one of his employees talking to him so. I turn from him to find Jane and Bingley have left us, as has Charlotte and Sir William. I look back to find Mr Darcy still watching me.

"Do you have a first name Mr Darcy?" I ask.

"I prefer a more professional relationship." He answers seriously.

I cannot help but smirk. "Defeats the whole team building courses we have to endure." He raises an eyebrow. _ Yep you walked into that_.

"I am not part of the team." He answers dryly.

I give a short laugh. "That is evident. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." I turn and walk away. Squeezing through the group of people who have gathered around the bar, I buy myself another drink. This time a glass of Coca Cola since I do not think drinking alcohol tonight will end well. Taking my glass, I search the room for Charlotte, but I cannot see her. Mr Big Head is talking to the woman dressed in designer clothes, looking unhappy with her attentions. His eyes grip mine and I pause before looking away to one of the windows. _What the hell is Lydia doing?_

I leave the room and the house. Being more of a boot and trainer person, I rarely wear high heels, but somehow I manage to jog down the stairs. Moving to Lydia who has managed to shock me senseless, I grab her hand, snatching the cigarette away. She jumps a mile and twirls round to face me.

"Lizzy!" She screeches.

"Lydia, what do you think you are doing?" I wave the cigarette in her face to emphasise my point.

"Lizzy, don't be so dramatic; all the cool kids do it at school." Lydia says smugly.

"If they all jumped of a mountain, would you?" I pause. This is probably not the best question. "Don't answer that."

"You are such a bore!" She groans and pushes past me. I stop her again.

"Let Go!"

"Lydia, you are being stupid."

"I'm bein' cool!" She pushes me away. "I don't want to end up as boring as you and Jane!"

"You are an idiot!" I snap. "You think smoking is cool? Fine, I'll talk to you when you grow up!"

"Shut up-" What she said next hurt and shocked me and I will not repeat it.

Dumbfounded, I watch as she storms off to the house. "You smoke?"

My head snaps towards Mr Darcy, who I did not hear approach. I look at the cigarette in my hand; it has burnt down to the butt.

"Apparently," I murmur.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"I'll be fine. Why are you here?"

"For the engagement party, obviously." He smirks at me.

"The party's inside."

"Very true. I am waiting for someone."

I drop the butt on the ground and stamp on it. The anger I felt towards my sister redirected at the poor cigarette. Mr Darcy watches me in amusement.

"I shall leave you to wait in peace, Mr Darcy."

"Stay," He says suddenly. I look at him to see confusion evident on his face. "I mean I would not mind if you stayed."

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"I would like to get to know the youngest member of our business."

"I cannot be the youngest." I reply.

"You are nineteen?" I nod. "Yes you are the youngest member of the company, especially given your title."

"I do my job," I murmur. "It's not hard; therefore I do my job well."

"You find the job easy?"

"Who are you waiting for?" I ask changing the subject.

"George Wickham,"

"Mr Wickham... is that not your father's new Vice Chairman?" I question.

"No, George Wickham is the son of Victor Wickham, who is Vice Chairman to my father."

"Will your father be making an appearance?" I cannot help but ask; I want to meet the person in charge.

"I am afraid he is busy." He replies absently, a smile spreads across his face. "George!"

I turn to greet the new person. He is tall, smartly dressed in a black tuxedo, short black hair, and intense green eyes. He smiles at Darcy, shaking his hand while his eyes scan me. I feel a shiver run down my spine and take an instant dislike to him, though I cannot fathom why. Something about his manner. His slimy smile makes me want to vomit.

"George, this is Lizzy Bennet." Darcy introduces us.

George steps forward, invading my personal space, but I endure it. I smile sweetly, belaying the urge to get away from him. He offers his hand, which I take. I notice his hand is soft, too soft. Has this man never done any physical labour? Or does he use moisturiser?

"Lizzy, I am sorry you had to endure my friend's boring behaviour, but never fear, I am here to make the party a little more interesting." He smiles, but I notice his eyes stray a little too long on my bosom.

"Not at all. Mr Darcy had to put up with me." Darcy looks at me in surprise.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." George smirks. Darcy looks away and I cannot read his expression.

"Charlotte will be missing me," I say. "If you'll excuse me."

Anger burning through my veins I re-enter the house, but I cannot face a room full of merry people just yet. I hide in one of the rooms, slamming back against the wall, trying to squash the frustration that is coursing through my body.

It is a common assumption that because I am so young and in a big corporation with high paid job, I must be sleeping my way up! I feel like screaming, but I know I am better than that and would not argue with the men's comments. All I had to do is ignore them, but sometimes the comments hurt.

No wonder Mr Darcy was curious about me; he must have thought the same. I do not even know Wickham and already I hate him! Charlotte says I judge people too quickly, but I go on instinct and there is something wrong with that man. If Mr Darcy is stupid enough to be his friend, then he is not good enough to be my friend.

"What do you think?" I stop breathing and listen to the voices in the corridor.

"About what?"

"You know what; the girl, Lizzy." It is Wickham. I look through the crack to see George with his back to me.

"She seems nice." Darcy answers vaguely.

"You are no fun Will! How many do think?"

"I don't know what you mean." He says.

"How many has she slept with?" I hate the fact that he is so eager for answers. I hate the fact I am always the one at the forefront of gossip.

"She doesn't seem the type."

"They never do. Perhaps I should find out." George laughs. I feel a tear tumble down my cheek.

"Leave her alone, you're wrong!" Darcy snaps.

"If you're interested, I won't do a thing." George says, he moves away from the door, and slaps Darcy's shoulder.

Darcy's eyes follow George as he leaves to join the party. His eyes turn back to the door and our eyes meet. I gasp and move away as fast as I can. Unfortunately, there is no other exit. I move to the other side of the room. I hear the door open and close behind me as Mr Darcy enters the room.

"Lizzy," He whispers.

"Mr Darcy," I turn around to greet him, no longer able to keep the tears from falling freely from my eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Long time no see you have my apologise, you will be glad to know that I have at least written half of the next chapter.

All mistakes are my own it's quite hard to edit your own work.

Without further ado

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"William," He answers to my surprise. "My name is William."

"I know,"

"You do?"

"Mr Darcy you are mentioned constantly during our meetings, it's my job to listen. If you are hoping for something other than friendliness I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken."

"I expected nothing less, but you can call me William."

"I thought you liked to remain professional." I retorted as he steps closer.

"I do, however I believe it was wrong of me to act so, besides I know you will treat me with professionalism."

"Maybe but for tonight I will tell you one thing, your friend is trouble."

"He has his problems, but..."

"Mr Darcy!" I step closer to him. "I maybe young, but naive I am not, I was never this professional in fact if you met me three years ago you would not be able to recognise me. I have met many people and I know trouble when I see it. He may be your friend, but I would keep an eye on him before he gets himself into trouble."

"What are you saying?" Darcy asks stepping into my space.

"Keep an eye on your friend and you should be able to keep him from trouble."

"You do not trust him?"

"I do not."

"Do you trust me?"

Before I can speak my phone begins to ring, I look down at my bag and pull my phone out.

"_Lizzy where are you?" Jane's voice cracks through the speaker. "Sir William is going to give a speech!" _

"I'll be there in a second." I answer.

"_Okay," _

"My sister wants me." I reply, only noticing how close his standing next to me.

He too seems surprised at how close we are standing, his eyes never stray from mine and I find his intense stare slightly unnerving. He means to shuffle back out the way as I move at the same time to move past him. We bump into each other and he steadies me with his strong hands. His breath ghosts across my cheek and I fight the shiver that wants to crawl along my spine. His deep blue eyes hold mine and I feel time stop. He breaks eye contact and steps aside. I attempt to smile, bring some light to the situation; however my body is unresponsive and all my brain is telling me to do is make for the door. I shuffle past Darcy and make for the exit in what I hope does not appear desperate to escape.

"Lizzy," He calls my name again. "May we move past this uncomfortable episode?" I pause for a moment as I turn back to look at him. It is hard to understand which situation he is speaking off as I find both uncomfortable.

"Mr Darcy I've spent most my time ignoring gossip however I would respect it if we could exit this room without anyone seeing us." I hope that answers his question although I suspect his more uncomfortable with being overheard talking to Wickham than speaking to me.

"Very well, I shall check to see if it is clear." He sweeps past me to peer out into the corridor; he takes seconds before he turns round to give me the all clear.

I smile my thanks before exiting the room, my eyes glancing at all the shadows to make sure I no one is watching me. I see no one and enter the big hall leaving Mr Darcy to his own devices.

The evening passes quickly, with very few interesting events, I keep my distance from George Wickham. He however has seemed to worm his way into Lydia's and my mum's conversation and spends the rest of the night speaking to them both. I am grateful that my mum does not leave Lydia alone with him; I do not trust him. Throughout the night I feel Mr Darcy watching me, I try to ignore his intense gaze, but I cannot help but look up once or twice to meet his stare. I do not know what he means by watching me, if he was just an average person I met at a party I would have casually walked by and engaged in conversation with him. Flirt with him, and maybe leave with his number, or leave my number with him. Wait – did I just say I might fancy Mr Darcy? No, it was not possible he is my boss.

We leave the party with that thought bouncing around my head; I could not possibly be interested in him. It was wrong; it would just confirm the gossip at work and destroy me.

We reach home in relative safety, despite Jane's aggressive driving and greeted by my father who is watching TV. He pretends he is engrossed in the movie that he forgot the time, but we all know he stayed up to ensure our safe return. Lydia is still ignoring me and I am too enraptured in my own thoughts to spare her a second glance as I go to bed. I am tired, I have work tomorrow and my emotions are playing havoc with me. I pace my room for ten minutes trying to clear my mind and all I can think about am Mr Darcy. Burying my face into my pillows, I try to shake my forbidden thoughts, when I hear my bedroom door squeak open.

"Lizzy," Jane whispers poking her head round the corner.

"Jane," I mumble rolling to look at her.

"Are you awake?" I cannot help but roll my eyes at her question and we share a grin.

"What's up?" I ask sitting up and patting the space next to me.

"It's odd you know Lizzy," She says distractedly sitting down next to me.

"You're going to have to elaborate."

"After everything with Arnold, I didn't think I would be interested in anyone." She explained.

"And now?"

"Now I'm not so sure, Charles was quite nice." She starts to play with the duvet on the bed lost in thought. "I know it's silly we've only just met but I feel like I've known him for ages! We spoke all night, his company is planning to expand over to Japan and they will be sending him. Could you imagine Lizzy visiting Japan?"

"That must be a long term visit, surely you would miss him?" I smirk.

"Well it's not likely I will see him again, especially now."

"He might be at the next meeting you might see him again." I mutter tiredly.

"I doubt it Lizzy besides the less I see of him the better." She says getting to her feet as I eye her wearily.

"Why so?"

"He'll be a distraction to my studies and it will surely come to nothing." She says half-heartedly.

"Ever the optimistic I see."

"Realistic I would say."

"Then why come see me?" I ask and she pauses by the door.

"I came to ask about that Wickham," the name immediately sets my skin crawling and I grimace.

"What of him?"

"There is something I do not like, it may be nothing but the way he is with Lydia unnerves me. I think we should be cautious of him."

"I agree with you." I answer earnestly. "Go to sleep Jane we'll talk more of this tomorrow."

"Night Lizzy." She slips out through my door with one last smile.

I flop back down on to my bed, staring up to the ceiling the thoughts of Wickham causing unease and the image of Darcy plaguing my mind. Switching off the light, I fall into a fretful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Do I have an excuse for my absence - no, not really. I pretty much work full time as well as Uni so my hours are limited. Do I miss posting on Fanfiction absolutely! Do I need to kick start my muse yes I do. Can I promise you regular updates no I'm afraid I can't do that, but I shall try my hardest to write and finish this story.


End file.
